OC Contest
by AllOverAgainIElevateHigher
Summary: Is now Closed. See Chapter 3 for Results!
1. OC Contest: Now Closed!

**Me: _Hey guys I've had this really wierd idea stuck in my head for the last week or two-_**

**Trinity: _More like for the last month or so. (Says absesntmindedly; Sitting down on a couch, with a helment on her head, popcorn in her lap, watching the Home Alone series of movies.)_**

**Me: _(Glares) Yeah, so as I was saying I've had this idea in my head for the past month or so...(Glares at Trinity again; Trinity just grins) I've decided to put it on her for all to see, but sense I don't know if I would have to time to make characters that fit all the BTR's personality-_**

**Trinity: _(Interrupts turning movie off; Pops up beside me putting a hand over my unwilling mouth) What she means to say is that she is to lazy to do it yourself, so she wants you guys to do it for her. Just review this chapter by making your own O.C. to Nicky's guidelines that will be stated below in O.C form. Oh yeah one more thing of you could please put either your favorite episode, song, or quote from the BTR series at the top of your review. If you don't well that's fine, but it is there to make sure you read this thing-a-mabober at the top here. Scout's honor._**

**Me:_ (Getting hand off my mouth; Glares at Trinity, she just grins back again) Yeah well even though Trinity hates Boy Scouts and all that, she is telling the truth...for once. I do have an O.C. contest going on for the best friends of Trinity, considering my ideas for them were bad as it was, right Trinity?_**

**Trinity: _Well not bad, just average. (Takes of helment to stare at the inside of it longingly)_**

**Me: _(Rolls eyes at act) Yeah don't ask about that, you'll find out later. Not much..well it depends on how far I'm going to take this story. If I'm going to do a Prequeal, Sequeal, or both. Yeah I'm wondering that myself. I quess I'll figure it out later._**

**Trinity: _Get on to the good stuff, Nicks! (Impatiant)_**

**Me: _Okay, okay! Jeez I'm getting there. Now! (Clapping Hands together) Here's your O.C. form for Trinity's best friend!_**

**Trinity: _Yay! The Good Stuff! (Hyper/Happy)_**

**Me: _Also an FYI Trinity is Carlos's love interest, but is a mix of Kendall and Carlos mixed into one. Another FYI is that Kendall's love interest will be a full on female Carlos. Just figured I'd let you know. Now O.C. form time! :)_**

**O.C Form:**

_CHARACTER INFO-_

Name:

Age:

Nicknames:

Looks:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobby(ies):

Talent(s):

What is her heritage:

Pet Peeves:

Quirks:

Fears:

_FAVORITES-_

Favorite Movie:

Favorite Book:

Favorite Color:

Favorite Number:

Favorite Letter:

Favorite Food:

Favorite Drink:

Favorite Music(And Music Genre/Type):

Favorite Animal:

Favorite T.V Show:

Favorite Sport:

Favorite Celebrity:

Favorite Weather:

Favorite Quote(Is known for saying this a lot; up to 3 quotes):

_LIFE HISTORY-_

Past misadventures(example. someone in her family was murder, kidnapped, etc.):

BackStory:

Family:

Pets(If any):

_STYLE(Links if possible/descriptions as well)-_

What she likes to wear often:

Favorite kind of shoes:

Favorite kind of pants:

Favorite kind of shirts:

Favorite accessories:

_RANDOM INFO-_

Morning person or Night Owl:

Intsrument she can play:

Position in Group(Fashionista, Bookworm, or Crazy Stunt Person/Helment Head):

BTR Guy(Kendall, James, or Logan):

Name of 2 songs that will be used in story by band:

Name of Band(I have a few, but your opinion can help me):

Name of Story(Again I have a few, but just for opinions sake):

Name 2 things I can use for drama in the story:

Things you want to happen in story:

_OTHER-_

Anything else:

_**Me: And there people it is, and just to remind you please put your favorite episode, song, or quote by the BTR boys at the top of your review for this O.C. Contest. If not than I will...meh I won't do anything I'm to lazy.**_

**Trinity: _(Nods Head) SO true..._**

**Me: _What are you people wanting for get cracking! :)_**

**Trinity: _Also Nicky will post mine, Trinity's O.C. page at a later date. Like before she chooses the winners of the O.C. Contest 2 days from now. So tommorrow or later today probably!_**

**Me: _Thanks Trinity totally forgot about that. (Thankfull)_**

**Trinity: _You's welcome! (Chesire Cat Grin)_**

**Me: _Well now that that is done. That leaves just one more thing to say..._**

**Trinity: _You don't mean...(Wide-Eyed)_**

**Me: _Oh I mean...(Eyebrows Raised With A Grin)_**

**Trinity: _Can I do it? (Excited)_**

**Me: _We'll do it at the same time, okay?_**

**Trinity: _(Nods Head Estaticly)_**

**Me: _On three. 1...2...3!_**

**Both: _Piece Out, and Review!_**


	2. My OC: Trinity

**Hey guys this is Nicky with her promise of having my O.C. up before I post the winners of the O.C. Contest which is still open by the way, So if haven't reviewed for one yet, or have but want a bigger chance at getting your O.C. into the story...Just go back the last chapter, and do the processes of copying and pasting at the end of this chapter. You don't have to, but yet why not try. Okay well here you guys go, and just for the heck of it I put up my favorite episode, song, and quote just like you guys have to. P.S. yes still please put up at the top of your review you favorite episode, song, or quote from the BTR boys. you know just to let me know if you bothered to read my monologues, and that jazz. :) Okay well here it goes!**

Favorite episode: Big Time Superheroes.

Favorite Song: A tie...between almost every BTR song heard by me.

Favorite Quote: Either (1) "Spandex? Please don't say spandex." by Logan, or (2) "Everytime you leave your house your toys come to life." 'Gets looks' "What it's true!" or something like that from Carlos. Can't choose both are funny that, and (3) "Leave right now, and you can have these." 'Waves keys of Sports Car' by Kendall in Big Time School of Roque. Love them all! :)

**O.C. Form:**

_CHARACTER INFO-_

Name: Trinity 'SlapShot' Carter.

Age: 15(December 25)

Nicknames: SlapShot, Spidey(Spiderman), Renee, Trey, Lily, Jewel, Helment, Ms. Sarcasm, Hockey Head, Carter, Unwanted Trash(By Bullies), Snowy, and Hell With A Helment(Prank Victims call her that).

Looks: Shoulder length dirty blonde hair with random streaks of red in it, has a fringe of that hair coming down in front of her right eye, seafoam green eyes, is slightly tan yet has this exotic look to her skin, has an almondy yet round shape to her eyes, bright teeth, light pink lips, sharp canine teeth, has a genetic disorder that keeps her cheeks a light pink all the time, has dimples in both cheeks, has slight muscles in her legs and arms, has random scars on her arms and legs from playing hockey since she was 5, is very skinny and fit, is 5'7 in height, and weighs 132 pounds.

Personality: Think a mixture of Kendall and Carlos into one, and you get Trinity. Also as the very rare act of acting like Logan, but it rarely ever happens. Still does happen though rarely.

Likes: Singing, playing her quitar(acoustic and electric), nighttime, Spiderman, some rap, Italian, quiet time, drawing, Mexican food, telling funny jokes, the cresent moon necklace her mom got her for her 14th birthday(adopted mom), black(the color), her friends, caramel anything, Maroon 5, Adele, Milkyways, taffy, pranking people, bandanas, the moon, stars(in the sky), Spongebob, Spanish accents, corndogs, twizzlers, chicken, having a good time, writing song lyrics/poems, annoying/back talking adults(mostly Gustavo once she meets him), reading, being a smartass, hockey, football, and swimming.

Dislikes: All her fears plus her parents, showing pain, heights, opera music, lightning, Chinese food, people who piss her friends, whores, pink(the color), boyfriend stealers, Japanese food, people who don't know when to shut up, nuts, most chocolate, strong perfume, extemely hot weather, jazz music, tornadoes, dark places, girly clothes(dresses, skirts, etc.), girly-girls in general, over-dramatic people, drama, and abuse(mental, emotional, and physical).

Hobby(ies): Same as Talents, except she trys to write lyrics to songs. She thinks she isn't good, but friends beg to differ.

Talent(s): Playing her guitars(acoustic and electric), singing to step brother, pranking, and back talking most adults but her mom and dad.

What is her heritage: Native American, English, Irish, and German.

Pet Peeves: When people tell inside jokes that she doesn't get, when someone hates hockey/corndogs, when someone tries to steal her helment, when someone talks about their parents like their gods all the time, cat screeching sounds, people who yell all the time(she back talks them all the time/gets that much satisaction out of it, but hates it.), and being pushed to do things she hates.

Quirks: Loves SpongeBob, but hates Patrick(calls him a dumbass), sometimes jokes about extememely wierd things like tacos and 'fun' time, hates to take directions from others, has this wierd obbsession with Spanish accents, gets defense of very stupid things all the time, falls for people easy but trusts slowly, gets quilty of the stupids things(Sometimes not a lot), is extremely 'out of this world' wierd, cries when a needle even gets within a foot of her form, goes from being happy to sad to mad to happy again in 5.2 seconds(Bi-polar), and wants to be famous but is scared of the limelight.

Fears: Blood, her actual parents, needles, knifes, pain, losing her friends, losing the will to live, exteme thunderstorms, having no fun, limelight, being not liked by people she likes, heights, and airplanes.

_FAVORITES-_

Favorite Movie: Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn Part 1.

Favorite Book: Twilight Saga, period.

Favorite Color: Black, purple, red, blue, grey, and mocha brown.

Favorite Number: 3 and 13.

Favorite Letter: C and T.

Favorite Food: Mexican food, Milkyways, Italian Food, and chicken.

Favorite Drink: Dr. Pepper, Coca-Cola, Pepsi, Mountian Dew, milk, and kool-aid.

Favorite Music(And Music Genre/Type): Paramore, Linkin Park, and Avirl Levigne. Pop, rock, and hip-hop.

Favorite Animal: Wolf, jaguear(kitty), tigers, and cheetahs.

Favorite T.V Show: The X Factor, MythBuster, and CSI.

Favorite Sport: Football, and Hockey.

Favorite Celebrity: Channing Tatum(Don't know if that's his real name; Plays in Step Up. first one.)

Favorite Weather: Snowy, light rainy, sunny, and cloudy.

Favorite Quote(Is known for saying this a lot; up to 3 quotes): (1) "That's what she said.", (2) "Hey -insert name here-! I called your boyfriend gay, and he hit me with his purse.", and "How can figure skaters be so concieted like that? ...Sorry -insert name here-."

_LIFE HISTORY-_

Past misadventures(example. someone in her family was murder, kidnapped, etc.): Was not wanted by her birth mom and dad, and therefore was adopted out by her mom's sister and husband when she was fresh out of the hospital. Was put back in the adoption system when she was 8, 'cos mom's sister/husband didn't want her any more for _'reasons'_(Will be found out in the story). Was then adopted by the Carters after a year in the system, and has yet to look back.

BackStory: Same as past misadventures. Became friends with the bookworm first, then the fashionista, and finally then the crazy stunt person/helment head. Has yet to look back after becoming friends with them in little less than a year. The became as close to peas in a pod, and love to be together as friends forever if possible.

Family: Michelle Carter(Adopted Mom), Tyler Carter(Adopted Dad), and Riley Carter(Adopted Brother).

Pets(If any): Tiger(A grey american short haired cat-boy. Has green eyes, and a little white on two of his paws-one in back- one infront).

_STYLE(Links if possible/descriptions as well)-_

What she likes to wear often: www . polyvore . com /cgi/set?id=41141853

Favorite kind of shoes: Sneakers, vans, and sometimes flip-flops.

Favorite kind of pants: Jeans, skinny jeans, khakis(knee length), and leggings.

Favorite kind of shirts: Plaid, graphic-t's, sometimes v necks, and regular t-shirts.

Favorite accessories: Beanies(Loves them), sunglasses, bracelets, bandanas(every now and then; not much), and a necklace that Carlos gets her before he leaves(yin-yang-Carlos birthstone).

_RANDOM INFO-_

Morning person or Night Owl: Definite Night Owl.

Intsrument she can play: Quitar(acoustic and electric), and slightly violin.

Position in Group(Fashionista, Bookworm, or Crazy Stunt Person/Helment Head): Helment Head/Leader of Group.

BTR Guy(Kendall, James, or Logan): Carlos! :)

Name of 2 songs that will be used in story by band: The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls, and New Divide by Linkin Park.

Name of Band(I have a few, but your opinion can help me): Turning Tables, or Electric Thunder.

Name of Story(Again I have a few, but just for opinions sake): Across This Divide To Our New Great Escape.

Name 2 things I can use for drama in the story: Trinity's mom/dad come back for her, and Gustavo fires her after finding out about her baby(but rehires her not long after thanks to the boys/towards the middle of the story-maybe the end).

Things you want to happen in story: Trinity and Carlos met/and bond at a meet and greet. BTR just so happen to stay in Roanoke, VA for that week, cos of the bad snow storm happening there for a week. She and Carlos get to know each other more during that week, ending in them dating behind/without his friends knowing who she is. Carlos at the end of the week the night/day before they leave gives her his helment with a note stitched into the inside of it, a necklace with half a charm on it shaped like half a yin-yang symbol(jewels in it are that of Carlos' birthstone), and his innocence(just so she knows that no one else will ever have him that way; this makes Trinity feel guilty for taking his childhood/little boy status). Gets signed by Gustavo with her 3 best friends, and goes to L.A meeting BTR...and Carlos.

_OTHER-_

Anything else: She is allergic to all types of nuts, hates most chocolate(most 'cos parents don't buy her any), she's adopted(2 times; once by mom's sister/husband, then by the Carter family), is not a virgin(thanks to Carlos/later in story), and hates that her birthday is on Christmas Day.

**Be reminded that the O.C Contest does really end tomorrow sometime, so just keep those O.C.'s coming in for me. And with that my people's I'll leave you to you reviewing! XD**

**Piece Out, and Review!**


	3. Contest Results!

**Okay's people I have finally after hours of slaving away at my computer I have finally choosen the O.C's that get the guys in the story...well I haven't decided on the name yet, but yet still awesome! XD Okay well here they are! **

_**Kendall's Love Interest: **_Noelle Lane with Kaitlyn Elisabeth Rosenthal.

**_James' Love Interest:_ **Fizzy Starburst with Junette Anabelle Harris.

**_Logan's Love Interest:_** MissAuthor123 with Alexandria Roberts.

**_Carlos' Love Interest:_** Mine(KendallSchmidt31) with Trinity 'SlapShot' Carter.

**Well there's the people that won it, and I thank everyone for their get O.C's! XD And why do I feel like I forgot something...Oh wait I got it now! I forgot to tell you guys about guys about who won for Hawk's bad girl group! They won't get the guys in the end, but will cause a lot of trouble between the BTR guys and O.C. girls. Well here they are, reviewers!**

**_Kendall's Love Interest:_** OzeraKaulitz with Marissa Leigh Elliot.

**_James' Love Interest:_** NickyluvsKendall33 with Rocquel 'Shaylee' Bowman.

**_Logan's Love Interest: _**ALittleBitCrazy with Elizabeth Bay Kelley.

_**Carlos' Love Interest:**_ Miss. Whatshername1 with Addison Jema Mason.

**Well that was it for O.C's Love Interest 1 and 2 for all the BTR guys! And now it really is the end of the O.C. Contest, and if I'm correct I haven't forgot anything else...hopefully! Happy Holidays, and all that jazz to ya'll out there! Piece! XP**

**P.S. Gustavo's Girl Group is called Stuck on U.**  
><strong>P.P.S. Hawk's Girl Group is called Sick of Rain.<strong>  
><strong>P.P.P.S. The story is going to be called Big Time Female RockBand.<strong>  
><strong>P.P.P.P.S. I Love adding P's. XD<strong>  
><strong>P.P.P.P.P.S. Piece out, Homies and Crackers! XD<strong>


End file.
